Next Generation Real World Adventures
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Clarion want to take some of the Arcade Kids to a day off in the real world, but things go very wrong and they find themselves traped in the most dangerous place to a group of little Game Bad summarie but I'm trying to do a better history (AUTHOR ON VACATION)
1. Day off

It was a quiet Sunday morning and the new unoficiais and some other children and teenagers were waiting for Clarion, which had called everyone there.

Sandy, Virtual Rae and belonged to one of the new Sonic games. Harper and his brother in turn belonged to Sugar Rush 2, or at least his parents belonged, they were not unoficiais, but did not belong to the game, at least not until they age the other runners, while Ashton was thinking to stop growing and changing your code for Sugar Rush Unlimited. With the group were the unoficiais Arcade and a group of runners from Sugar Rush Unlimited, and Jack, a virus that had turned friend of children.

"It's taking too long." Protested a Crystal impatient. "Where is the Clar?"

Finally Clarion appeared smiling, with small Thalia into her lap.

"And what are you doing here?" James asked his younger sister, beginning to worry.

"I decided to take them for a ride educational, fun, different, and because Thali can not go?" Clarion answered.

"Remember what happened last time?" Crystal replied.

"It will not happen again because our tour is going to be out there."

"In the real world!" Luke exclaimed excited.

"Are you crazy?" Rae asked. She was not much to talk about, much less so with people, but go for the real world was actually so crazy.

"Our parents will kill us if we find out." Luna said.

"This is not to die first." Said one, always realistic, Crystal.

"Bunch of cowards." Thalia said laughing.

"I'm not afraid!" Crystal shouted angrily.

"Yes, it is." Clarion joked.

"I just do not want to get in trouble." Tory protested.

"And if I die out there that will not regenerate." Rachel explained.

A skull sand formed above the head of Sandy, illustrating the words of the girl.

"Relax guys." Clarion tried to reassure them. "Go be with me ..."

"That's what concerns us." Crystal grumbled.

"... And I guarantee you'll have lots of fun."

Before someone gave you an answer, she opened a portal and used what little he knew of magic so he sucked the group, before leaving with Thalia behind them.


	2. Murder

**First chapter already ready. Until I was fast. It was not as good as I expected but it is not bad enough and I promise to the next. The original characters do not belong to me and most of the OCs have their own creators. Enjoy.**

* * *

All fell into a small room that was built especially for that purpose, the outputs of Clarion.  
"First of all, if you think best arrumarem." Clarion explained "At least those who belong to a sugar rush and I'll give help to Rae, Sandy, Virtual and Jack. Rule number one, always listen to what I say and obey. Rule number 2, avoid drawing attention. Here have clothes for all four of you come here and others, leave me carefully and wait lé out. Crystal, you are responsible for all until I reach you. " She gave Thalia for Crystal and approached other friends.  
"What will you do?" Rae asked worried.  
"Just create a cover for you while you are here."  
Within minutes the three seemed normal children. Rae was now a teen-skinned, black hair streaked with purple and lilac eyes, wore the same-short black dress with purple vest, white Espio-type gloves, purple and black sneakers. Sandy had skind Also pale, sandy hair spike out in. all directions and light brown eyes, and he wore the same-golden gloves and sneakers, now with a golden T-shirt and white shorts. Virtual and have dark gray hair with bangs over his eyes. His eyes are still white and slanted, lined with black, and he wears simple, white gloves and black shoes with a white cross on the fronts, cuffed with black lined with white lines, and wears a black, cross necklace, and now the black T-shirt and gray shorts.  
Jack had not changed so much, but Seemed more regular and had decent clothes now.  
Clarion pulled a mirror from the bag and handed it to them.  
"So? What do you think?"  
"It was cool." Rae smiled at her image in the mirror.  
Sandy smiled at Clarion and a heart of sand formed above his head.  
"Oh, one more thing Sandy, no sand where humans can notice, okay."  
"And that his magic will last?" That was what worried Rae.  
"One day warranty. Hows And let's go back when Arcade is closing, we will not have problems."  
The three left the room, the two hedgehogs contemplating first the Arcade from the standpoint of the players, else disturbed Rae.  
"Nobody will notice us out?"  
"Sometimes, but usually they are so busy with their games that do not even notice."  
Clarion Masdiscretamente Sandy pulled his shirt and formed an arrow sand, the two girls looked in that direction and noticed that Mr. Litwalk made signal to the oldest.  
"They go out there to already reach you."  
With the best innocent smile that can for the young man approached.  
"See if there is the young Miss. Grace!" the man said smiling. "You have gone a lot lately. Did something happen?"  
"No sir.'m Just feeling a little more holed up."  
"But you do not usually go out during the day."  
"I'm off today."  
"And decided to take the kids from school?"  
"None of that, they are off too."  
"Be careful."  
"You can leave."  
"And back before I close here."  
"Quiet, do not intend to spend that time."  
And with that she left to meet friends.  
"Finally." Crystal murmured, always impatient group.  
"There tease Crys." Clarion answered. "Alright guys, last warnings. Everybody stay together. You are many for me to keep an eye on everyone, then form pairs, the largest with the lowest, at least if lost will not be alone. If you happen to lose the group , find it a point of reference, call me and wait there. "  
"We do not have phones." Haper protested.  
"I have one for each pair if I did the right account. And one more thing, very important, especially if any of you get lost. Beware the streets. If they get hit, the least that will happen is you end up in the hospital and by chance get hurt here may be crippled or at least with an ugly scar. In the worst case you may die, and even I, James, Luna and Jess, we have our codes with us, we will regenerate. Died here is Game Over . Upon his powers, they will work here, but more weakly and whether they will use very exhausting their enrgía. "  
A lot of rules for a bunch of kids, but Thalia was the one that was not quite old enough to understand everything.  
"Where are we going?" Frost asked.  
Jack Frost Fix-It was like Sandy. He was the younger brother of Crystal and Erick, Luke's twin brother and older brother of Thalia, before his death at the Battle of the Guardians of the Arcade. His spirit was invoked as Jack Frost, Snow, and the spirit of fun, more fun because of snow in the Arcade, just a little during the Christmas holidays or in certain areas of certain games. He was still considered as others, just had more powers, no longer had a code and not have to worry about rules that applied to normal characters. They called only when Jack Frost was around.  
"We have fun. If I tell will spoil the surprise."  
"Let's share this: Rae goes with Sandy, with Crystal Frost, Vanellope and Josh, Rachel and Sunny, Luke and Erick, Kandella and Lily, Citrus and Clover, and Virtual Jack, Luna and Vanessa, Tory and Jess, Nik and Cocoa, Harper and Ashton and I'm going with Thali. " She delivered a cell for each pair, always on hand the older group. "Now, leaving aside the concerns, let's have fun."  
"To where we go?" Crystal asked again brother.  
Clarion sighed.  
"What about the amusement park? Yet has the Arcade is not've got to remember Jhon to solve it later. Has one of the best parks around here, but be prepared to walk."  
All grumbled.  
"Why am I even going with you?" Asked Jack.  
"To help me. São many children to take care of me once and you are the only adult who is not picking up on our feet as if we were a bunch of kids."  
"You're a bunch of kids." Jack said.  
"I'm twenty-Five."  
"I'm just seeing eighteen and responsibility of ten."  
"Relaxing and enjoys the ride man! Not for you is a virus Arcade that has to be a boring wellies."  
-KK-  
The day passed without incident. It was when they were returning it all started to go wrong. There were police cars and a parade in front of the Arcade. They stopped a short distance of the place.  
"Jack, stay with the kids, I'll see what's happening."  
None of them did, everyone followed. A police barred the group.  
"No children can go here. This here is the scene of a crime."  
"Scene of crime?" Thalia asked confused.  
"Someone died small."  
"Humans do not regenerate?" she asked.  
Clarion motioned her to silence.  
"What was that small?" The officer asked.  
"Nothing." She replied, hiding his face against tímidamente breast stepsister.  
"We're coming, sir." Jack told him, gathering the children.  
But the Lord stood Litwalk Clarion.  
"What happened here?" She took the opportunity to ask.  
"It seems that a man was shot here in front."  
"We can not go home?" Erick asked.  
"The Arcade will be closed until they finish the investigation."  
"Shut up people, they may be listening to us." Clarion murmured.  
"But our parents ..." Crystal elbowed Luke for him to shut up.  
"Lord Litwalk, we will stay in the house of my friend Sara until everything is settled." The redhead whispered. Here is the address if you need to contact us. And the number of all cell phones in the class. "  
"Be careful children. Jack, keep an eye on Clarion."  
"You can leave."  
When they walked away, did not realize that, in the crowd, two people watched them intently.


	3. Police! Open this door!

Clarion led the group until Sara's apartment.  
"Pammy! Long time! And who are your friends?"  
"Line up guys!" Clarion cried laughing.  
Then Sarah noticed the rest of the group, had just seen Thalia and Jack with Clarion.  
"Group pretty big."  
"They will be performing and entering." Clarion instructed.  
"Wait a minute. Entering? The clenching is little for everyone. But listen, I was going to the Rose's house, why do not we all there? Her parents are not and I think she will like to meet you. Just do not say anything to her about the Arcade. She still does not know or need to know. Rose is cool but it's a great gossip. "  
"You talk too much." Crystal to cut. "Give to us out of here soon?"  
"Sure. Sorry young lady." And whispered to Clarion. "Is she always like this?"  
"Not always, but she's a little upset about the accident."  
"Accident?"  
"Someone died in front of the Arcade." Jack explained.  
"And the police will not let us go home." Erick muttered upset.  
"I told you so to Clar that something would go wrong." Crystal spoke.  
"Turns her not. Shall we go."  
"Good to see you again too." Vanellope whispered, managing to get to where Sarah was.  
"Oh, hi Vani! Not I seen you there."  
"Alright guys! Walking. Already we find a safe and fun place to stay until release our passage home." Clarion announced.  
They walked a few blocks to reach a large mansion.  
"Wow, that's almost as big as my palace!" Exclaimed Vanellope admired.  
"How many people live here?" Rae asked, not very close to crowds.  
"Four." Sara replied. "But only one is at home. And the servants, of course."  
"How many people need to take care of it here?" Vanellope asked.  
"A driver, the porter, two bodyguards, two maids, the butler and the gardener."

"There in my palace, Winchel, Duncan and Sour Bill realize everything. I do not know that for so many people. "  
"Dumb human ideas." Clarion answered. "You think the doorman will let us in Sara?"  
"He's not even there. Rose gave him a break and most of created while parents and brother are not.'s Only her and a maid at home."  
"And if someone tries to steal?" Virtual asked.  
"Electric fence, dogs, alarms, cameras. Overall security."  
"Guys, a quick reminder. Avoid contact with electric fences, plugs, bare wires, broken bulbs and anything that may cause a large release of energy. Usually is not enough to kill humans, but for us here, they can be fatal. About dogs, show no fear and look them in the eye, keep her voice steady and they will respect you. Unless you're a Pitbull in that case seek protection in a high place, or if you think you are fast enough, run, but I warn you they are very fast. "  
"And how do we know whether or not one of these?" Crystal asked.  
"Easy. Do not expect to find. Just stay away from any dog big ugly face they see."  
"But here are certainly not." Sara reassured them. "I'm sure we can by Clar inside without having to wait for Rose to come meet us, and she can take care of the dogs."  
"You said it friend."  
Rose received them well and without many questions. It was a freckled girl with green eyes and very alive, had scheduled the age of Clarion but the spirit of a younger child. Let every one of them at will.  
The rest of the afternoon and evening out all that any parent with a minimum of judgment would never allow. Ball and paintball war at home, loud music, lots of sweets, snacks and fried food, all sorts of fun and games and a movie marathon, everyone just going to sleep was already one in the morning.  
Clarion smiled to herself at the thought of how much energy these kids had, especially the Sugar Rush, who were the last to fall asleep. They tinahm had the afternoon at the park and more a fun night there before finally getting tired.  
"Spoke the girl who spent almost a whole month without sleep." She murmured softly.  
Clarion took a deep breath as he watched the city below it. Sitting on the edge of the window of a room on the top floor. Her friends were finally asleep, but she just could not fall asleep.  
She heard footsteps and turned to the door half open. Frost was standing there, smiling at her.  
"Hello Jackie. Why not asleep?"  
"Got no sleep. Sandy told me you were awake so I came to see you."  
"Sandy? Also awake?"  
"Doing his job as guardian of dreams and everything else. I do not see the grace of having to work that way."  
"You and I are rebels Jackie. Freespirits. See me for example. Working in Sugar Rush, but only from time to time, I chose to take care of you."  
"I work a night, sometimes one week a year, I have fun when I want, when I have no classroom course. I'm Just a little lack of having more snow in the Arcade."  
"Maybe we can work something out. During the winter we put snow all over the place that the players can not see. I just stay away from the game of his mother if I were you." Frost laughed. "And who knows, in a game or other, we can create some Christmas bonus, no one will care. We can make a track in the snow somewhere, and camping in igloos instead of tents, and having a war of balls-to- snow instead of a paintball war. Arcade We can make more fun and get you to do. "  
"Really?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
He sat on the lap of her foster sister and hugged him.  
"Clar know, you're pretty cool."  
"You too. You and Sandy are the best spirits I have ever met."  
"Tati is not so bad." The boy said.  
"Tati?"  
"It was the name of Tooth before it becomes a spirit and guardian. Tatiana. Did not you know?"  
"Taking you and Sandy, I know nothing about the past of other spirits. Sandy And I still only know what Rae knows and wanted to tell me. Now you, I've known him since he was born. The only people who know better than I are your parents. "  
Frost noted that Clarion had tears in his eyes.  
"What is it sis?'s Sad. Need me to help?"  
"Not Jackie.'s Just ... I was there when you died. Was my fault, I should have protected you, and yet, it was you who protected me, the cost of his life. Tried everything, but it was too late. " She sniffled softly, wiped away tears and continued. "But you were still there, I did not know why. Brought you out here, it was snowing heavily. Moon decided to give you a second chance, and when I took it back and you woke up ..." Clarion could not continue.  
Jack Frost thought to help, but she knew that her sister would not want that. He hugged her and soon the two were in complete sleep thanks to Sandy, invisible, attended the scene and helped them, they needed rest.

* * *

All awoke with a loud cry of Rose, the most frightened. What was wrong? The hostess of them had disappeared. Something had happened to her?  
All split up to look, Sara was the first to find. She was in her own room, hidden under the bed very scared.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Down there. Three of them. I do not know what they are or how they got here."  
"Three what?"  
But to turn to friends Sara understood. Rae, Sandy and Virtual had returned to normal. She looked at Clarion for help.  
"We?" Asked.  
"No way. I can just ..." She did not finish, a look at her chest made her confident expression change to sheer terror. "My necklace!"  
"What is?" Josh asked.  
"It's gone! Was here when I went to sleep yesterday. Was not Frost?"  
Frost nodded and ran to the room where the two had just sleeping, but there was no sign of the medallion.  
"And you will explain why this necklace is so important?" Sunny asked confused.  
"Without it we can not go home." Crystal replied.  
This left everyone worried. Trapped there? In the most dangerous place in the world? How would they survive? What would your parents say when they do not return?  
"Everyone, calm down!" Asked Clarion. "I'm sure we'll find out what happened."  
"What about Rose?" Sara asked.  
"Forget it. Apparently a thief came here."  
"You sure you got Are you sure you did not steal and left? That guy you were with me seemed a little suspicious."  
"I trust all my friends Sara. Besides, we're all here, I counted. Thief came out, probably followed us here."  
"But why?"  
"It may have something to do with the murder." Erick said. "We saw in front of the Arcade, saw the jewel, thought it had value and follow us."  
It made sense. In Verdae, was one of the few logical explanations that could be given to that case. To find out if anything else was stolen just Rose, and she was not able to help them.  
Then they heard a knock at the door, everyone froze.  
"Who is?" Sara asked nervously, casting a brief glance at the closed door of the friend and seeing that Rose seemed that would not quit.  
"Police. Open!"  
"They came after us?" Asked Crystal.  
"Obviously not." Frost said.  
"We give out?" Erick asked for Clarion.  
"Better not." It was Sara who answered. "Just hide your ... Where are they?"  
Clarion said. Rae, Sandy, Virtual and Jack were not there.  
"Open up!" Ordered the policeman again.  
Sara looked at Clarion, ascentiu the redhead, the brunette went over and opened the door, but the first coia the officer noticed was the group's Arcade.  
"You!" He exclaimed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the mansion ..._  
"For us to pull Sandy!" Virtual protested. "Why do we have to leave, what happened?"  
Before the cops baaterem the door, Sandy had just grabbed Rae and Virtual by the hand and pulled them both to the exit at the back of the house, Jack had followed them.  
"What?" Rae asked.  
A pair of handcuffs formed above the head of Sandy.  
"Cops?" She asked.  
Sandy nodded.  
"They're after us?" Asked Jack.  
The boy denied.  
"So why should we leave?"  
"Is not it obvious?" Virtual answered. "Like, you look like a wanted criminal, no offense of course, and we are not well, human."  
"But we can not go out like that." Rae protested "It will not make a difference."  
Sandy formed a small doll of himself, then turned it into a replica of his human form and then formed an arrow pointing out where a group going.  
"Link, Sailor Moon." Jack noticed the two who went in front. "How did they get here?"  
The response was the same Sandy, a dummy switch to another.  
"It disguises?" Virtual risked.  
More or less. Sandy motioned to him.  
"Fantasies!" Rae said.  
He ascentiu cheerful.  
"Good Sandy!" Jack congratulated him. "Go out and blend in the group. They certainly go somewhere from there we called Clarion and hope."  
"But others will be okay?" Rae asked.  
"Absolutely." Virtual replied confidently.


	4. Trapped

**Really sorry for take Soooo long to write this. I really had a block with it, and Time to Play was taking my time. I really want to thaks Wilbur-Nator for give me help and I hope you all enjoy this. I own nothing, just some of the OCs and the plot. Sorry if I promissed post it yesterday, but I get suddenly sick.**

* * *

"Hello again!" Clarion risked playing.  
"Talk to you later. Where is Miss Thompson?"  
"In the bedroom." Sara replied. "Want me to go get it?"  
"Do this. And as for you, I guess it's just a coincidence you are everywhere related investigations?"  
"You may not believe but it is." Crystal commented.  
"You know Miss Thompson?"  
"We met yesterday." Vanellope answered.  
"We are friends of Sara, the girl who picked her up, and she brought us here today to meet Rose, who is one of her best friends." Clarion explained calmly. He had nothing he could accuse them.  
"And what they were doing yesterday at the Arcade?"  
"We usually go there shortly before closing to say hi to Mr. Litwalk. He is an old friend."  
For relief of children, Sara finally arrived with Rose ending the conversation.  
"There you are! Can we talk in private?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside ..._  
"Hey, guys!" Called the virtual group.  
"Hello! Going to the convention cosplayers too?" Asked the girl who was dressed Sailo Moon and should have the same age as him.  
Without knowing exactly what the girl was talking about he replied:  
"Of course!"  
"What are your names?"  
They thought a bit in reply.  
"I'm Victor, this is Rita, and Anderson, Jack."  
"I'm Alexi. Fantasies and unique to you. Welcome to the club!" After a while she asked quietly, "Your friends are all dumb?"  
"Andy is, others do not. Rae But not very fond of talking and Jack is not wasting time talking to a bunch of teenagers."  
"OK."

* * *

"So was your brother!" The police had finally Rose released a long interrogation and was investigating her brother's room, meanwhile the girl, sobbing, told everything to his new friends.  
"I do not know what he was doing in town. Said he would not be back next week."  
The officer was back.  
"I need to talk to you all. A each time.'ll Get the newest, come with me darling?"  
A little reluctant but courageous, Thalia let yourself go by police.  
"We're in trouble." Commented Citrus worried.  
"Quiet, will be okay." Clarion tried to reassure herself more than friends.  
One by one they were interrogated. The cop did not allow them to join until you have spoken with everyone. The last was Clarion. With the group finally met he gave his verdict.  
"Well, you are in trouble as well."  
"We did something wrong?" Josh asked.  
"It's going to arrest us?" Harper grabbed the hand of Erick scared.  
"Do not tell me the truth."  
"But we told the truth!" Patty protested.  
Clarion looked at her.  
"I did not know you were here!"  
Patty laughed.  
"I like to make surprises."  
"But pecisamos one now."  
"From what I see" The police took up the subject of "the truth of you is a bit confusing. Did the same questions for everyone and got several different answers. Lets start again. One thing that everyone agreed was that her parents are out of country and you "he pointed to Clarion" is responsible for all, right? "  
"Exactly."  
"But it seems everyone disagreed on where they are."  
"We do not know for sure." Clarion lied. "They are always traveling, we sometimes call, send cards, but you never know much about where they are or what they are doing."  
"What responsible parents drop their children about the responsibility of a girl of eighteen?"  
"There seems but I'm twenty-Five."

"Whatever. But seems have the responsability of a nine years girl."  
"I already was babysister with ten." Clarion told him.  
"For who?"  
"My parents."  
"What just prove they don't have responsability. First, I can know what's this?" He asked showing a gun from Hero's Duty.  
"Where you get it?!" Clarion asked surprised.  
The cop pointed to Luke, the boy looked at the ground ashamed and Clarion shot an angry look at him.  
"It seems come from one of the Arcade games." He comented. The kids looked to each one without know what to do.  
"Yeah, it seems." Clarion finally spoke. "It's part of what we do. Creat futuristic technology based in games."  
That was the best lie she could think. If he stay just at the questions, she could handle the situation.  
"Arcade games... And a crime happened just in front the Arcade, it sounds very suspect to me."  
"Believe us, we did nothing!" Kandella protested.  
"We're innocent 'till you prove we're not." Frost said.  
"You also discorded of your last names. Say you don't know it too." The cop said to Clarion.  
"We're from diferent families, and mostly of us are adopted, we have diferent last names, to keep our identifies hidden if something bad happen."  
"Yeah. It includes names like Fix-It? A strange name, no? Principally when we're talking about a crimed in front of one of the two only Arcades in the whole city where still have a machine of the game 'Fix-It' Felix Jr."  
Clarion looked down at Thalia, who muttered a silently 'rorry' for her adoptive older sister. The readhead just messed the blonde's hair.  
"It's a nickname. We all have one based on the Arcade games."  
"We can talk about it on the police office. Com'on kids!"  
Clarion felt her confidence going down. They're in a big problem now, but, just for security, she hidden her bag before leave the house.

* * *

_At the Police Officer..._  
"So, explain the whole history!" Another policial asked Clarion.  
They had been separated again, what was getting hard to the cops, because they are so many to they handle.  
"I already say. We plan futuristc technology. It's not an oficial work, so we keep it in secret. Our parents are even traveling, the kids stay here under my responsability. All our job is based on Arcade Games."  
"Why?"  
"I and my brother was found in the Arcade."  
"And where is your brother?"  
"With my parents."  
"What's your real name?"  
"Clarion Grace Jackson."  
"And your brother's?"  
"Aaron Robert Grace."  
"Jackson and Robert. Some years ago, two kids disappeared. Pamela Ramirez Jackson and James William Robert. After some days disappeared, they are found, but died in a fire. After it, the girl had been randomly seem at the city, and you looks like her. Can you explain me it?"  
"No."  
"Where you all live?" The cop asked.  
"I have not permission to say."  
"You're just dificulting things to you. I want you parents name."  
Clarion thought, if she say something and the others say a diferent thing...  
"I don't have permission to say." She repeated.  
"OK, and their nicknames?"  
"Tamora Jean Calhoun and Fix-It Felix Jr." She told with a slight smile. If he knew the truth...  
"May I ask why this choose?"  
Clarion shrugged.  
"OK. And you and you brother's?"  
"Pammy and Jay-Jay Cotton Candy."  
"You know Pammy and Jay-Jay appeared in Sugar Rush after the kids had disappeared?"  
Clarion shrugged again.  
"You said you have twenty-five. Can you explain why you just seem eighteen?"  
He received the same answer.  
"And the rest of your adoptive family?"  
"Crystal, Erick, Luke, Jack and Thalia Fix-It."  
"Real names?"  
"The same. I just don't have permission to reveal their last name."

* * *

With each one, the scene that happened was almost the same. But not totaly.  
_With Thalia..._  
"So dear, what's your name?"  
"Thalia."  
"Your complete name?"  
"Thalia Fix-It."  
"Your real name, dear."  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know your own name?"  
"I don't know nothing." Thalia began to cry. "I just want to get back home. I want my sister!"

* * *

_With Ashton..._  
"So, you and Harper are siblings and you two don't know your last names?"  
He denied.  
"You're part of the adoptive side of the family?"  
He nooded.  
"Why your nickname is Fluggerbutter? It's like Rancis Fluggerbutter, from Sugar Rush? You're supposed to be related?"  
Again he nooded.  
"Why some of you are based on real characters from games and another are just related to someone? And why you and your sister are th only ones Sugar Rush related?"  
"I dunno. Maybe because we're the only adoopteds who are real siblings and wanted to be diferent."

* * *

_With Luna..._  
"Luna Wreck-It, right?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Real name?"  
"Just Luna."  
"Not a last name?"  
"Reilly."  
"Oh, so it's you family's last name?"  
Luna shrugged.  
"You know you're a little looked alike with the real character Wreck-It Ralph? Except for you violet eyes. Can you explain me it?"  
"Coincidence I guess."  
"You have a brother, right? Tory Wreck-It. Or I should say Tory Reilly?"  
"Yes."  
"Anothe siblings?"  
"Three adoptive sisters. Vanellope and Lily Von Schweetz and Rachel Peppermint."  
"I suppose Vanellope and Lily are actualy siblings?"  
"Yes."  
"It's a strange concept, the Von Schweetz princess adopted by a bad guy."  
Luna stayied silently, trying to control herself. They understad nothings.  
"Something wrong?"  
"You have something more to ask or can I go now?"

* * *

_With Luke..._  
"Why are you with a gun?"  
"We already had seem chased by people who want to hurt us." He lied with ability.  
"Who want to hurt you?"  
"We don't know them. But they're very dangerous. Ask Clarion. She get shot once. It's why one of us even carry a gun."

* * *

With Jack...  
"Why you're so cold?"  
"A disease, I guess."  
"And your skin is so pale."  
"I don't stay much at the sun to not burn myself."  
"And your hair is actualy white, but you said you have only ten."  
"I like it this way."  
"And you theeth..."  
"What I'm now? The Bad Wolf form Little Red Riding Hood?" He interrupeted angry.

* * *

And the same question to end the questions to each one: "Can we get a digital?"  
None of the kids saw a problem on that, but when the question changed to: "And a little of DNA?"  
Mostly replied "Not a god idea.", the most worried or agitaded chaged it for "Never thing!" and Thalia inocently asked "What's this?"

"It's a little of your genetic code." The detective who was taking care of her replied. "We need do a blood sample on all you to be sure you're not related with the murder, and you're not infected with the virus who caused it.  
'A Virus!' Thalia thought worried. And don't knowing what was a blood sample she replied.  
"It will hurt?"  
"Just a little, but if you're with a virus it will be worst, no?"  
Thalia nooded. A virus was really worst than any hurt.

* * *

The idea of had get a virus seemed to worry everyone, principally Vanellope, who already had get one once, just Clarion stayied firm. But she knew was too late and they were now in a biggest trouble.


End file.
